


Nightingale

by ylc



Series: Band!AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance?, angsty, band!au, everyone is human, unrequited love (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was certain he loved Jess. So what if maybe he had some unresolved feelings for Gabriel? That didn't matter. It's not like you just love once, right?</p><p> </p><p>Part of my Band!AU, the developing of the relationship between Sam and Jessica.<br/>Title and inspiration comes from Demi Lovato's song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say you'll be my nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out… not exactly as I expected. I don’t know what I was expecting, really. I mean, I just listened to the song and it spoke to me, you know? I pictured the first scene right away and I just had to write it.  
> This is a four-shot. The first gives a general overview of the situation and the other 3 are from Jessica’s, Sam’s and Gabriel’s POV. Umm… not sure what else to say. I have the feeling I might need to give some sort of explanation but I’m not really sure about what…  
> Let me know what you think? Pretty please??

“This next song speaks very personally to me. I- Well, let me tell you a little story. I’ll be brief, I swear!” the crowd cheers and Sam smiles brightly. “When I was 15, I thought I met the love of my life. As it turned out, my feelings were… unrequited. I was so upset; I honestly thought I would never love again.” There are some cooing sounds from the crowd and Dean rolls his eyes as his brother ‘dramatic’ statement. “And then I met Jess.” Cheers again and Sam crouches at the edge of the stage, right in front of Jessica, who’s now blushing madly under the crowd’s attention. “Jess, you- you’re- God, I don’t even have words to describe what you’re to me” another round of cheers and applause. “So this one is for you, my love.”

Dean starts playing on cue and Gabriel joins him soon after. Sam smiles once more, stands up and starts singing.

I can't sleep tonight/ Wide awake and so confused/ Everything's in line/ But I am bruised

The crowd starts singing along Sam, but he barely notices. For the most part, his eyes stay glued on Jess.

And if his eyes stray every now and then towards one of his fellow band members,  no one really notices.

* * *

 

By the end of the song, Sam has jumped off stage and is standing in front of his girlfriend. He holds Jessica’s hands while he finishes the song and leans in for a kiss while the crowd cheers once more. They part for a short while and then Sam asks the question, “Jessica Moore, will you marry me?”

The crowd erupts in cheers and applauses, while Dean and Gabriel stare at the scene bewildered. It’s obvious neither of them expected it.

“Yes” Jessica’s answer is barely audible, but she’s nodding enthusiastically before Sam catches her lips in a heartfelt kiss that makes the crowd go wild.

All in all, it’s quite a romantic proposal.

* * *

 

“Congrats, Sammy!” Dean exclaims once they’re backstage, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Sam smiles and hugs his brother, taking him by surprise, but Dean recovers quickly and hugs him back.

“Your baby brother is settling down, Dean-o” Gabriel interrupts them, with a cheerful smile that would look a little forced if someone was actually paying attention “don’t you feel it’s high time you do the same?”

Dean laughs loudly. “Never!”

They laugh and continue joking, Jess joining them a while later. Sam places an arm around his fianceé’s waist and holds her close the whole time. The female laughs along them, her happiness obvious.

Everyone looks happy.

But not everything is as it seems.

* * *

 

Gabriel sits on his own, nursing a beer and trying not to look like he’s brooding. Sam and Dean are talking and joking among them a little away from him, not noticing his dark mood. Jessica sits in front of him and offers him a small smile.

“Are you okay?” she questions, keeping her voice down, so they don’t drag the other’s attention.

“Peachy” Gabriel replies easily, “why wouldn’t I be?”

Jessica just stares at him. Gabriel closes his eyes and counts to ten to stop himself from snapping at the girl. She’s just trying to be nice. “I’m fine.”

She obviously doesn’t believe him, but doesn’t push. She squeezes his shoulder affectionately before standing up and walking towards her fiancé. Gabriel takes a long sip from his drink and sighs.

He’s not okay. But it’s too late for regrets; he made his choice ages ago. Trying anything by this point would be unfair; on him, on Sam, on Jess. He must live with the consequences of his actions (or the lack of them).

Sam is happy and that’s all that matters.

* * *

 

Sam laughs and jokes along with his brother, feeling quite giddy by the night’s events. He wasn’t really planning on proposing, but at some point during the song, he realized he wanted to; so he figured, why wait anymore?

He loves Jessica. He’s certainly not having second thoughts. So what if he once believed Gabriel was the love of his life? His feelings were never required and now he has someone who loves him and he loves back.

He and Jessica will be happy. They’re best friends and they care deeply for each other.

What else could he ask for?

* * *

 

That night, while they lay in bed, Jessica wonders if she was making the right choice by saying yes. They haven’t been dating long, but she knows she loves Sam and he loves her too. Still, it’s not like she hasn’t noticed the longing glances her now fiancé and Gabriel send each other when they think no one is seeing.

Sam loves and cares for her; he would never hurt her. He’s not with her just so he won’t be alone. She knows this. They love each other and they might not be exactly in love with each other but they’re happy.

Is is selfish, to never have told Sam the way Gabriel sometimes looks at him? She doesn’t know if there’s some history between them and she’s been too afraid to ask. Why shatter this perfect image of their relationship?

They’re happy. And that’s enough, isn’t it? Anything else doesn’t matter.

Nothing else matters.

 

 


	2. I kinda need a hero, is it you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time-wise, this next chapters take place before the first one. I hope it's not confusing?

Sam meets Jessica Moore on a Saturday night, just after a concert. Their first meeting isn’t exactly something out of a romance novel, but it’s nice enough.

Jessica is a medical school student with a lot of bills to pay, so she works part-time as a bartender in one of the fanciest bars in California. On that particular evening, she’s just minding her own business, rolling her eyes at her coworkers attempts of flirting with one of the customers when a young man takes a seat in front of her.

The man (more like a teenager, really) smiles charmingly at her and asks for a beer. Jessica frowns, “Can I see your ID, please?” she asks pleasantly. The man doesn’t look old enough to be allowed into a bar at all, but he’s probably part of the band’s crew. Jessica isn’t a fan of Team Free Will, so, unlike the rest of her co workers, she’s not thrilled by the supposed presence of the band’s members at the bar.

The male stares at her incredulously. Afterwards, he lets out a laugh and Jessica eyes him oddly. “I don’t have an ID.” He tells her, “I’m 19.”

“I can’t get you a beer then.” She responds without missing a beat, making the male laugh once more. She frowns slightly, but keeps a smile on her face. Smiles usually get her bigger tips and she desperately needs them to buy a textbook.

“You don’t have a clue who I am, do you?” The young man asks and Jessica drops the pretense of politeness. She hates the pretentious jerks who feel so important that everyone should know who they are. L.A. is full of them.

“Should I?” she questions, raising an eyebrow and generally looking unimpressed.

The youngster laughs once more, holding out his hand. “Sam Winchester.”

The name does sound familiar, but she doesn’t know from where. She smiles politely and shakes his hand, even if she’s still a little wary, “Jessica Moore.”

“Can you get me a soda Jess?”

The blond female smiles. “Coming right up.”

Sam smiles too.

* * *

 

Jess takes a break around midnight. She sits with a few other co workers at a table, the other females happily chatting and gossiping among them. Jess pays little attention; her mind is somewhere else. She usually rolls her eyes at customers attempts of flirting, but for some reason, she has put up with Sam’s the whole night and she’s even flirted back. It’s odd, to say at least.

A male approaches them and asks one of the girls to dance. She stands up right away as the rest of the girls groan and complain about it not being fair. The man winks at them and promises to dance with each one of them, which makes them giggle.

“He’s really dreamy” one of the oldest girls, a blond named Brittany says and the other females sigh. Jessica stares at them in confusion and another one of them, a brunette named Marian rolls her eyes.

“That’s Dean Winchester” she tells her, pointing at the man who approached them and is now dancing with Whitney. “You know, from Team Free Will.”

Winchester. Oh God, of course. The Winchester brothers. Now everything makes much more sense. “Right.” She says, standing up. “I’ll see you later girls.”

She goes back to work right away. Sam is still sitting where she left him, now nursing a beer that undoubtedly another of the bartenders gave him, having actually recognized him. “I thought we had agreed you aren’t old enough for beer.” She tells him, taking the bottle away from him, glaring lightly.

Sam smiles brightly at her. “Your coworkers don’t seem to share your idea.”

“You’re 19!” She exclaims, a bit desperately, “I don’t care you’re some big shot singer, you’re underage!”

“Ah, so you’ve finally figured out who I am?” he’s staring at her curiously, his head slightly tilted to the side and looking like an adorable puppy. He even has some killer puppy eyes that would get any other girl to do whatever he asked.

They don’t work with Jess.

“It doesn’t matter.” She repeats, pouring the beer down the drain behind her work station. “You're Not drinking any alcohol. Not on my watch.”

Sam smirks then. “Well, you’ll have to keep a close eye on me, huh?”

Jessica just rolls her eyes.

* * *

 

They flirt through the night and Jess must admit she’s a little disappointed she doesn’t get invited back to his hotel room. Not that she would have gone; she’s not into one night stands, even if they’re with hot singers from big shot bands.

She doesn’t think of the meeting in a long while. A month later though, the band is back in town and Sam is back at the bar. He spots Jessica right away and greets her cheerfully, under the confused glances from his fellow band members. Sam ignores his brother’s demands for an explanation and instead chooses to sit at the counter once more, spending the night talking to Jessica.

She’s flattered, she really is, but she’s not sure she’s interested. This isn’t really her scene; she likes to keep a low profile. She’s not sure Sam’s interest in her is something good.

But she talks to him anyway. She likes him; he’s funny and witty and quite decent.

All in all, she enjoys his company.

* * *

 

Everytime Sam is in town, he visits the bar. After the fifth time, Jess gives him her number. After a month of constant calls, she agrees on going on a date. After a couple of dates, paparazzis start following her.

“Sam, I can’t do this anymore” she tells him on the phone, a day after she finds a tabloid with her picture on the first page. “I’m not- Well, it’s just- You’re a really nice guy and I like you very much but this isn’t for me.”

She hangs up right away. She can’t handle having him trying to talk her out of her decision.

She’s not going to do this.

She isn’t.

Right?

* * *

 

Sam calls. He sends her flowers, jewelry, medicine books. She doesn’t want to cave in, but in the end she does because Sam Winchester is way too adorable for his own good. She likes him, she really does, she just hates everything that comes with dating him.

But she endures. She starts going to the concerts and the after parties (except when she has exams or lots of homework). She puts up with the paparazzis following her everywhere. She likes Sam and she’s willing to try.

Besides, Sam kinda needs her. He doesn’t drink when she’s around and he looks far more cheerful whenever she attends a party with him. He sulks less on the corner.

Jessica knows there’s a story there; a reason why he behaves like that. She won’t pry, though. Sam will tell him when he’s ready for it.

In the meantime, she’ll enjoy his company and try to make things work between them. She thinks he might be the ONE.

Only time will tell.

 

 


	3. You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV

The night Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore meet, Sam is feeling a bit… upset. Dean is being charming as ever, flirting with every girl that approaches them and Gabe is dancing with Kali. Kali looks beautiful in her tight fitting red dress and she moves with a grace and sensuality that should be illegal.

So yes, Sam is feeling a bit upset. His unrequited crush on Gabriel is ridiculous, he knows, but he can’t help it. He tries and tries to put the older male out of his mind, but he just can’t. It’s like he’s the sun and Sam is a satellite, going around him forever but never getting close enough to touch.

He desperately needs a drink, so he heads to the counter. The girl who greets him refuses to give him a beer unless he shows her his ID and Sam can’t help but  laugh. He has certainly never faced this problem before.

Jessica is as beautiful as she’s strong headed. She makes him laugh with her sarcastic sense of humor and she’s refreshing, because she doesn’t know who he is and when she finds out she doesn’t treat him like a superstar. She continues to smile and joke without a care.

He’s attracted, but he’s too emotionally invested elsewhere to be actually interested. But as the time goes by and with every time he sees her, he starts to believe that maybe (just maybe) she can be just what the doctor prescribed for his case of unrequited love.

When Jessica tries to break up with him, he panics. He tries every trick in the book to try to get her back, because he’s not sure what he’ll do without her. For the first time in what feels like ages, his mind isn’t constantly occupied with thoughts of Gabriel and his heart doesn’t ache half as much.

His reasons are probably quite selfish, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

They get back together and somehow, they make things work. Maybe it’s not ideal, but they’re certainly happy.

And that’s what’s important, isn’t it?

Jess drops medical school after she loses her scholarship. Sam knows she’s devastated and tries to help; even offers to pay for the rest of her studies. Jessica glares at him and tells him, in no uncertain terms, that she wants to do it on her own. She’ll figure out a way.

Sam respects her wishes, because he knows how important her independence is to her. On the bright side, the fact that Jess no longer has to stay in California means she can travel with them.

Having her around is simply amazing. She cheers him up whenever he’s feeling upset and with Jess around he doesn’t spend as much time moping about Kali’s constant presence.

Sam isn’t sure if he’s in love, but he’s happy. Jessica makes him smile constantly and she keeps his feet on the ground, never afraid to call him out whenever he’s being insensitive. Dean is also quite afraid of her and that’s always a plus on Sam’s book.

Gabriel seems to like her too and Sam can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not. He knows he didn’t enter this relationship with the hope that Gabriel would get jealous (that would have been both selfish and cruel), but it still pains him a little knowing the older male doesn’t care.

When Jessica curls next to him however, he forgets about everything else. When he’s with her, the dark cloud that’s constantly following him disappears. She chases his troubles away with her charm and easy laughter. She’s good for him.

Is he good for her?

She seems to think so. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be there anymore. They talk a lot and Sam finds himself confiding her with tales of his childhood he never thought he would share. She knows things about him that not even Dean does.

They’re best friends and the sex is also great, so under most people parameters, it’s a perfect relationship. Every magazine describes them as such; “the perfect couple.” Still, Sam wonders if he’s in love.

He doesn’t know. Sometimes, he finds himself gazing longingly at Gabriel and he feels awful; like he’s cheating on Jess. But although his feelings for the other male are there, he does have feelings for Jess.

Feelings are so complicated.

But it works and that’s what’s important. You’ll never know if someone is the ONE if you don’t take the chance. Maybe Jessica isn’t exactly what (or who) he wanted, but she makes him happy and maybe that’s how love is supposed to be: unexpected and unpredictable. He wasn’t looking for someone, but he found her anyway.

They’re happy. They can make it work.

That’s all that matters.

 

 


	4. Somebody speak to me, 'Cause I'm feeling like hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's POV

The night Sam’s and Jessica’s paths cross, marks the start of Gabriel’s existential crisis. He catches a glimpse of Sam’s awkward flirting with the blond female and he can actually feel his heart breaking.

The thing is Sam has never showed much interest in people in general. That’s the reason the press doesn’t like him much; he’s always a little unapproachable. He takes everything a little too seriously.

Which is why Gabriel knows those awkward attempts of being charming aren’t meaningless. He’s not just trying to get into the girl’s pants, he’s genuinely interested. He watches them through the night, fighting his jealousy back.

He has no right. No right at all. He has known Sam for a little over 3 years and he has never even showed some interest in the boy. Maybe Sam wouldn’t have reciprocated his feelings, but he certainly never tried. He doesn’t get to be jealous. It wouldn’t be fair.

But he is. He’s madly jealous of the blond waitress that gets Sam to smile so easily. He looks happy, something he hasn’t looked in a while. He feels his blood boil, because it should be him doing that.

He snaps himself out of his pity party quick enough. Sam is a good guy, he deserves to be happy. He could never be Gabriel’s, especially because Gabriel has very strongly tried to deny any attraction.

He can’t get jealous. He doesn’t deserve to be jealous.

Still, it hurts. He consoles himself with thoughts of Sam never seeing the girl again and that helps. He puts his attention back on Kali and for the rest of the night, avoids the bar’s counter.

Soon he’ll forget his heartbreak and go back to pretending he doesn’t like Sam even a little bit.

Everything will be back to normal soon enough.

* * *

 

Only it doesn’t. Visiting Jessica becomes a part of their trips to L.A. and soon enough Sam and her are dating. Gabriel copes as well as he can by mostly ignoring Sam when his girlfriend is around. It’s surprisingly easy, because Sam seems to avoid him too when Kali is around.

After the short break-up (if it can even be called that), their relationship seems pretty stable. Gabriel hates it whenever he skims through a tabloid and finds them described as the “perfect couple”. They are but why must people rub it into Gabriel’s face?

This is ridiculous, really. He and Sam were never anything: heck, he never even told the boy he liked him! So why does he feel like this? Why does he feel so… betrayed?

It makes no sense.

Time passes. For some reason (he wasn’t paying attention when Sam explained) Jessica joins them somewhat permanently. Which makes things even worse, because while before he could dislike the girl, now he can’t. No when they see each other on daily basis and she proves to be funny, sweet and can scare the hell out of Dean.

God, she’s totally a keeper.

If he didn't caught her leaving Sam’s room every morning, he might grew to enjoy her company. But he can’t seem to forget that she’s the one who stole Sam’s heart away. Only that’s not true, is it? He was never his. He was too scared; he was too much of a coward...

He can’t avoid her as much as he would want, but at some point Jess seems to catch on what’s going on inside his head and she’s the one who starts avoiding him. She’s quite nice when they run into each other, but she tries not to be around when Gabe is talking to Sam.

The fact that she knows makes everything both better and worse. Better because that means he doesn’t have to see their displays of affection and worse because it makes him feel like a jerk. Jessica goes out of her way to try to make things easy for him and he can’t help but hate her for it.

But the night when everything goes to hell, is the night Sam proposes. Because really, proposing in the middle of the concert? Gabriel can’t run away, he has to stand his ground and cheer with the rest of the crowd when Jess mutters a quiet “yes” and Sam leans in for a kiss. He tries to dislodge himself from the situation but it’s not easy.

It was meant to happen, sooner or later. If Gabriel had spoken sooner… well, who could tell what would have happened? But now it’s too late for regrets.

Still, it might be for the best. Now that Sam is officially taken, maybe Gabriel’s crush will finally start to fade. Maybe now he can start to move on. He always knew his feelings were unrequited, but now he has no hope left. It’s a saddening thought, but also a liberating one.

He’ll move past this. Sam’s still a friend and he’ll be happy for him. If Jessica is his happiness, he’ll just step aside.

They’ll be fine.

Everything will be alright.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts anybody? I might end up posting all the other chapters together, but I'm not sure...  
> Suggestions are welcome!!


End file.
